


Childhood Friends

by mamacasey28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, friends become Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamacasey28/pseuds/mamacasey28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the new kid in town. And is saved by a green eye'd boy that is named Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic that came from a propt from an amazing person on the Destiel group I'm in on FB. :) I hope you guy's like this. It's an Au, but just to fluffy to pass up.

If destiny is a real thing, then it must of had fun bringing Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak together. The two met on the school playground. And to think, it all happened because of a bully.

Castiel had just started at another new school in a tiny town in Kansas. He was not like the other boy's. He was shy, quiet and smarter then most in his class. He liked to read, and didn't mind being alone. At home he was never alone. He had three big brothers. They were Lucifer, Micheal, and his favorite Gabriel. They were really protective of him, but being in middle and high school they couldn't help him now. He was just starting second grade, and also a new bully by the name of Evan. Castiel had been at the swings, alone when someone suddenly shoved him off. The blue eye'd young boy fell and hit the ground with a grunt, and some how skinned his elbow. He looked behind him to see who did it. There, behind the swing was some redheaded boy, with dull brown eyes. He smirked down at Castiel and said, "Aww, you fell off." Castiel looked at him a moment before replying, "No I didn't. You pushed me." The red head didn't look amused and moved around the swing to stand next to Castiel. Castiel tried to get up only to be pushed down again. "Stop it please." Castiel said calmly as he tried once more to get up. But was once more knocked down. This time his knee hit a rock, and tears came to Castiel's bright blue eye's. "Gonna cry now? What a baby." Castiel glanced up at him in time to see the red head reaching for him. He lifted up his arm to try and stop the red head, but then a voice just behind the red head said, "Hey Evan, leave him alone bitch." Both Castiel and his bully looked towards the voice. Evan glared at a dirty blond haired boy that was standing not to far away. Castiel looked at him and noticed the freckles, and how pretty his eye's were. They were green, like the grass in spring, or like those pretty rocks Micheal showed him that was in a book.  
Evan snorted and said, "Why do you care Dean? You like him or something?" "Maybe I do. But you better leave him alone. Or I might just tell Ms. Janice that you're being mean to people again." Dean replied his eyes staying on Evan. Castiel looked up at Evan and see him faulter at that. "You.. You wouldn't tattle on me." He said and this time Dean smirked some and said, "Wanna bet? Leave him alone, and you won't get in trouble." Evan glared at him and said, "What ever, he isn't any fun anyways." Evan then walked away. Dean watched Evan walk away before looking back to the new kid. He then walked over to him and held out his hand and said, "Hey I'm Dean. You okay?" Castiel looked at him, then the others hand, and then took hold of his hand and with his help stood up. "I'm okay.. I'm Castiel." "Castiel? That's a funny name. I'm gonna call you Cas. Okay?" Dean asked with a friendly smile, a smile that made Castiel feel safe. So the blue eye'd boy smiled back and with a nod said, "That's okay Dean." 

 

A few years later

Castiel smiled as he walked across the stage to get his diploma. He had just graduated high school as class valivitorian, and he couldn't be prouder of himself. He got his diploma and looked to the crowd and instantly saw Dean and his brother Sam sitting in the front seats with big signs that said, 'Way to go Cas!' and 'That's my brothers man Cas!' Castiel could only chuckle as he went to take his seat. He knew his brothers were there somewhere, but he was happy to just have Sam and Dean there. Since second grade he and Dean had alway's been together. The teachers were a little worried at first. Thinking it was odd that they got along as well as they did. And that Castiel didn't mind Dean telling him what to do, and where to go. They didn't start dating until Dean dropped out of school a year before. Mostly because Dean was scared to come out to his dad about being Bisexual, but when he did, he found out he didn't need to be scared. His dad always had a feeling that Dean was Bi.   
It took almost an hour and a half before all the names were called and Castiel and his class were now graduated. He left the arena that they graduated at and went out to meet Dean and Sam at Dean's car. Once he got out he was yanked into a crushing hug by his brother Gabriel. "Congrats Cassie! You did it little bro!" Castiel nodded and said, "Yeah.. Thank you Gabriel." Gabriel hugged him a bit longer before he let go and said, "You gonna have fun with Sam and Dean?" Castiel nodded and Micheal said, "Don't stay out to late Castiel. Tomorrow Father is going to have a party for you." Lucifer rolled his eye's and said, "Let him have his fun. He can stay out as long as he wants." Castiel looked at Micheal and Lucifer as they started to bicker about his cerfew. He sighed and Gabriel just laughed and said, "Go on Cassie, have fun. I'll keep these two busy for you." Castiel smiled and hurried off. Soon spotting Dean and Sam next to the black impala. Dean saw Castiel and smiled proudly at him, "There you are. I was starting to think I'd have to send Sammy to find ya." Castiel took his cap off and hugged Dean and said, "I was just busy with my brothers." Dean put his arms around the others waist, stole a quick peck on the lips and said, "Don't worry about it. You ready for that party dads throwing for ya?" Sam rolled his eye's and said, "Of course he is. Now come on you two, and no making out in front of me. I don't need nightmares tonight." Dean laughed as he let go of Castiel and said, "No promises Sammy.. And Cas gets shot gun." "What?! But I'm your brother!" Sam argued. Only to have Dean counter with, "And Cas is my graduated boyfriend. He wins, get in the back already." 

It was late, almost two in the morning, but Castiel was not about to leave. He and Dean were finally alone in the backyard of Dean's family friends place. Just laying on a blanket, staring up at the stars. Dean and Castiel were holding hands, and had not been talking, just watching the night sky. Castiel sighed and asked, "Dean.. Your really quiet. Is something on your mind?" Dean was silent a few more moments before saying, "How long to you think we'll last Cas?" Castiel looked at him, Dean kept looking at the sky, but Castiel could see the worried look on Dean's face. "We'll last forever Dean." Dean turned his head to look at Castiel and said, "How can you be sure? You're gonna be going to college in the fall, and I'll still be here, working in Bobby's garage." "So? I'll be back every holiday, and we'll be skyping and calling each other every night." Castiel said turning to be on his side. Dean watched him and said, "Yeah, but it won't be the same Cas. What you find someone else? I don't know if you being away is a good thing Cas." Castiel looked at Dean and said, "Dean, you trust me right?" Dean nodded and said, "With my life." "Then trust me Dean. You are the only one I want to be with. You are everything to me, I adore you. And one day, when people stop being so ridiculous I will change my last name to Wincester." Dean stared at him a moment then asked, "You mean that Cas? About being a Wincester?" Castiel nodded and replied, "I mean it Dean.. I just need someone to ask me that one question." He then smiled as Dean sat up and as he opened his mouth, from a few feet away they heard Sam said, "Will ya marry me Cas!?" Dean glared at his brother and said, "Hey! Cas is mine you bitch!" "Then ask him already jerk!" Sam shot back. By now Castiel was sitting up laughing lightly at the brothers interaction. Then he stopped when Dean looked at him, took the ring he always wore off, and as he put it on Castiel's ring finger asked, "Cas, will you marry me?" Castiel looked at the ring and smiled before leaning in to kiss Dean's lips. Dean kissed back, and hearing Sam making gagging noises flipped him off. Sam laughed as he walked away. Letting the two be alone for right now. Soon enough he knew they would be having a major make out session. And even though he loved them, he didn't want to see that.


End file.
